Progression
by OtterPotter
Summary: From the first moment to the last, Aeryn and John's feelings for each other have changed radically throughout the time they have spent together. This follows their relationship from the beginning, exploring it episode by episode. J/A
1. You Can Be More

**For me, Farscape was love at first sight. We've been through a lot together, and I've jokingly titled my boxed set of all of the seasons 'my sanity in a small blue cardboard box'. It has been a wonderful new discovery, and I immediately loved John and Aeryn's relationship. **

**This fanfic will contain small chapters (sometimes drabbles) showing the progression of their relationship through each episode. I'm going to aim for one a day, considering their length and the fact that I will be trying to re-watch the series anyway, although the amount posted may vary. Each chapter will switch perspective from Aeryn to John starting with Aeryn in this chapter.**

**I don't own Farscape. (Much as I wish I did)**

**Now that my author's note is about as long as the chapter, I think it's about time we got started. Enjoy!**

Part One- More

_1-1 You Can Be More_

Humans are morons.

Or at least they are if they are anything like John Crichton.

It was his fault, really, the frelling human. His appearance had killed Crais' brother, and defending him had secured her status as "irreversibly contaminated". Not that she was defending him, really. It was just blatantly apparent that he lacked the intelligence, or planning, for it to have been intentional. Besides, he had been staring at everything in that fahrbot manner of his, eyes slightly wide with either wonder or stupidity. Aeryn couldn't decide which.

And now she was stuck on a _frelling prison ship_, forced to flee from everything she had known. Everything that she had wanted.

And then there was his refusal to leave without her, much to her behest. Even when she insisted that she would rather stay, rather try and fight to get her life back. She should have stayed. She should have fought. She should have reasoned with Crais, found a way. But she didn't. She couldn't.

"You can be more," he had told her.

That was it. The one simple sentence that caught her off her guard. He didn't know what it meant to her, couldn't have known where she had heard it before. It captivated her, brought her into this frelling mess.

With a little time, she began to rationalize her decision. She would have been killed if she hadn't left. There wasn't really much of an option. Reasoning with herself, she noted that she was just doing it to survive, and a part of her had known that this was the only way.

The truth, however, lay in one sentence and two questions:

You can be more.

What could she become without this life as a Peacekeeper?

Why did John Crichton care?


	2. More Than Just Us

**As promised, another chapter. It kept me busy while I waited to finish watching The Peacekeeper Wars for the first time. I may have forgot to put in the episode that the last chapter was based on (I'm hoping you realized it was the premiere), but I will be sure to make a note of which episode it is from here on out, just to give you a reference point. Although it should not be too complicated considering I'm going in order.**

**Many thanks goes out to Sammi, my one and only reviewer. You are fabulous! **

**Disclaimer: Scorpius- "Listen, let me make you a deal. You help me capture John Crichton and then I will give him to you after I get the wormhole knowledge."**

**Me- "Scorpy, do you think I'm fahrbot? I know that's a promise you can't keep. You can't give him to me, you've never owned him."**

**Scorpius- "All of the time I've spent searching for him plus the money I put into that neural clone microchip doesn't count as an investment?"**

**Me- "Only if all the time I've spent watching Farscape and the money I've put into buying the complete series and The Peacekeeper Wars counts."**

**So I still don't own it. I'm merely borrowing it the characters for my own amusement. But enjoy this chapter in all of its 398 word glory.**

_1-2: More Than Just Us (I, E.T.)_

When he was a boy he dreamed of outer space. He thought of starships, aliens, strange new planets and customs, and knew that some day he would find them. Someday he would become an astronaut. He would find evidence that extraterrestrials did exist, and help Earth to use this to its advantage. He would commune with said aliens, learning their ways, the good and the bad, and then come back to Earth to his proud family, to his proud country, and share with them this knowledge that only he possessed. Such were the childhood musings of John Crichton.

Life, at times, will take a person where they least expect to go. But in this case, life, with its twisted sense of humor, gave John Crichton _exactly _what he had imagined, while at the same time giving him everything that he couldn't imagine.

On the planet that could have been Earth he met a family that could have been him. They were searching for the answers in the stars, always hoping, but never really expecting, that there would be other life forms out there. John knew that life, and he knew that feeling. There was a subconscious belief that said that there was no more intelligent life in the universe than the life that was presently known to them.

There were moments that he wished he could go back to this belief. It would definitely make his life a hell of a lot simpler. No running, no confusion, and no damned psychotic alien life forms. No Peacekeepers. No Crais. Just a simple end to this madness.

Unbeknownst to him however, was the fact that his life was now irrevocably changed. There could be no end to this now. He couldn't accept the end to the wonders he has seen.

Aliens. He lives with aliens now. Sometimes it was hard to get through his head. Sure, some of them had met his expectations (Pilot, for one) of tentacles and radically different physiology. But then there was Aeryn, who could easily pass as human. In fact, there were moments that it is easier to forget that she is not human. And then there are those moments when her lack of humanity was bluntly apparent.

She was infuriating, cold, compelling, annoying, tough, and inexplicably intriguing.

Yes, humans were not alone in the universe. But John Crichton finds the aliens fascinating.

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
